1. Field of the Invention: Dry Mortar composition with adhesive admixture for interior and exterior applications and lending itself to a variety of application methods.
2. Disclosure Statement: Standard dry pre-mixed mortars are well known, as are mortar additives which alter characteristics such as workability, slump, set time, strength, durability, resistance, and color, to name a few characteristics.
Organic surfactant additives are disclosed by several patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Inventor ______________________________________ 4,465,519 08/14/84 Hardin 4,390,372 06/28/83 Hardin 4,209,336 06/24/80 Previte 4,205,993 06/03/80 Rosenberg, et alia 4,164,426 08/14/79 Sinka, et alia 4,137,088 01/30/79 Debus, et alia 4,080,217 03/21/78 Falioz, et alia 3,769,051 10/30/73 Hardin 3,607,326 09/21/71 Serafin ______________________________________
Despite the selection of additives and range of combinations heretofore available, the search for a combination of constituents that provides the "optimum" mixture continues. In many cases, the addition of a constitutent to enhance one characteristic (e.g., workability) adversely affects or effects another characteristic (e.g., slump). The need for a "universal mix" is apparent because of the obvious economy of production, inventorying, and supplying, as well as the on-site production advantage of uniformity of material and selection of application technique to meet job requirements. To date, use of liquid polymers has impeded the creation of a completely dry mix which can be quality controlled in plant and constituted at the job site or any appropriate location as needed, particularly in the case of mixes designed for one-coat applications.